


Fanart: Playing with Shadows

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Charcoal, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to play with shadows for the first time, so here's the result. (Charcoal on paper.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Playing with Shadows

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/85261854@N06/36835475406/in/album-72157686191599353/)

**Author's Note:**

> A bigger version of the picture is [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B2jF9Bj_7LSqcjdvN1VWTXQwNTA).
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
